


Damn

by FlipCarson



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipCarson/pseuds/FlipCarson
Summary: Sky has a love- hate relationship with handstands





	Damn

Damn it all. Damn the Green Ranger. Damn his unique thought process. Damn him for not tucking in his shirt. Damn his shirt for the way it rode up his stomach (or was it down?) Damn his abs for being absolutely perfect.  
Sky was never going to finish the damn chapter. He had been reading the same sentence for an hour.  
"Bridge, could you not do handstands in our room? It's distracting... I'm waiting for you to fall over and break something". Nice recovery.  
Bridge dropped out of the handstand and turned to sit on his bed.  
"Sorry, Sky. I was under the impression that you were enjoying it. I hear you saying stop it, but you're feeling the exact opposite. It's really confusing."  
"Tell me about it." Sky muttred.  
"So, should I stop?"  
"Definitely not"


End file.
